Known building systems revolve around the assembling of various materials in a particular manner on a chosen site to form the building, which is then used as a human useable zone. For example, the human useable zone may be a home, house, apartment, collection of homes and/or apartments, one or more office buildings, shelter(s), office block(s), temporary building structure(s), hangar(s), storage area(s), stadiums, grandstands or other defined space in which people may utilise the space internal or external to the frame of the building for their desired needs.
For example, the basic bricks and mortar system requires the bricks to be delivered and laid using cement in a specified manner to create the basic outline of the building, additional items and processes are then applied to gradually build the premises at the site. This requires all the materials to be delivered separately to the site and for a large amount of man power to be used for the separate processes in order to produce the desired structure.
Modular systems have been developed, which utilise multiple components that fit together to form a shell. However, these systems generally are not easily adaptable and therefore generally provide a fixed solution. Further, these types of systems may only be structurally sound when the structure is formed as a single level resulting in structural and design limitations.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved building system that provides flexibility in configurations. A further object of the present invention is to provide improved structural stability for building systems. Each object is to be read distinctively with the object of at least providing the public with a useful choice.
The present invention aims to overcome, or at least alleviate, some or all of the afore-mentioned problems.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the preferred embodiment of the invention without placing limitations thereon.
The background discussion (including any potential prior art) is not to be taken as an admission of the common general knowledge in the art in any country. Any references discussed state the assertions of the author of those references and not the assertions of the applicant of this application. As such, the applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and relevance of the references discussed.